She's Not Herself
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: HIATUS Starfire hasn’t been seen for 5 years, but when the Titans are called by Bruce Wayne to bring down the guy who murdered Robin’s parents, their shocked to discover their Starfire is now Nightblaze Bruce’s adoptive daughter
1. Chapter 1 Batman and Nightblaze

**SHE'S NOT HERSELF **

**Batman and Nightblaze **

**5 years earlier **

The Titans sat in the common room all doing their own thing, Raven reading her book as perusal ,Cy and Beast boy playing video games, Starfire watching them from behind cheering them on, only Robin was missing they hadn't seen him since this morning

That's when he walked in no one looked up except Starfire and by the look on her face she wasn't happy "Titans" Robin said in a wary voice, no one looked up "TITANS!" he yelled

"Dude game just started" BB said

Finally he paused the game and looked up their jaws dropped "Team this is Kara. She's superman's cousin" the titans looked at the girl.

She had blond hair, bright blue eyes, her uniform was a blue low cut skirt just below her thighs with a blue crop top with a red and orange "S" on it, and just above her knees she wore a bright red cape.

"She's beautiful" Starfire thought to herself Robin seemed to think so too.

Months passed and Robin had paid less and less attention to Starfire he was just interested In Super girl he and Kara had fallen hard for each other.

One night, Starfire decided to go up to the tower to find Robin and watch the sun raise it was early so no one would disturb them, she climbed the stairs to the roof and found the door was open.

"Kara I have to tell you some thing" Star could tell it as Robins voice, "yes Robin" Kara said

"Well I…I lo…love you" robin splattered "oh Robi I love you too"

Star gasped she could actually pinpoint the moment her heart broke she ran down the stairs. Into her room she sobbed into her pillow all night then fell sleep remembering the words she heard

Oh Robin. I can't believe you love me. I was afraid you didn't like me but Starfire." Kara said

"Starfire is just a friend and nothing more." voice said it sounded like Robin. They started kissing and when they broke apart sighed and watched the rise.

This was the heart-braking scene she had saw before they announced they were going out. She had gone to the roof to find robin but found them kissing and. it broke her heart to hear Robin say she was just a friend.

_END FLASHBACK_

She hadn't seen them for five years, she missed them but they weren't part of her life now; they were part of her past not her present. But would they be part of her future? She didn't know she didn't think she even wanted to know "Kori?" a deep voice snapped her out of her daydream she turned to see Bruce Wayne staring at her from the other end of the table.

"Sorry I was thinking about something" she told him "you ready to patrol?" he asked her, she nodded and left to change into her uniform, since leaving the Titans Kori wasn't the same shed changed so had her uniform and name people now called her "Nightblaze" her uniform was mad up of a green halter top both sides rapped around her neck making it a halter top in shape of an x sown (sp?) with small demons, (Sorry didn't know how to describe it lol)

She had a black bracelet on each arm one allowed her to communicate with Batman and Alfred the other was used to keep her powers under control. She wore a black skirt that covered half her thigh; her boots had small heels that were blood red, the boots stopped right beneath her knee.

She had cut and died her hair black now it reached just beneath her shoulders she wore a green head band and a green mask (courtesy of Batman). In her utility belt she had her two daggers, smoke bombs, and a bowstaff. (And some other stuff you won't see till later).

Nightblaze took one last look in the mirror she put in her electric blue contacts they went nicely with her lips she had been biting them for hours now they were blood red, Kori liked her new look no she didn't … she loved it and her new life. She was really happy

Kori left her room walking to the Batcave; she had named it the Bat and Night cave after Batman had asked her to join.

"Ready?" Bruce asked her response was a quick nod she got on her bike it reminded her of the R-cycle but it was much better it was green (bet you saw that coming huh?) with the letter "N" painted on it bright red.

"Take low town I'll take high" Batman said through the communicator "no problem" Kori said

Kori loved patrolling with Bruce he made it hard work but fun at the same time, he had become her unofficial adoptive father and she loved him for that no matter what anyone would say Bruce was her father no matter what,

She even called him dad when he warned her not to be late when she was going out with Drake and her friends.

Bruce knew this too he treated Kori like a daughter instead of a partner or sidekick, he… (Dare I say?)

Loved her like a daughter to he had a better relationship with her than her did with Richard and everyone saw it, people would often say "what a polite daughter you have here Bruce" and he would never contradict them ever Kori was polite and she was his daughter.

"Bruce trouble Ivy's attacking!" Kori yelled in to her communicator.

He drove to the lower centre of the city to find Nightblaze in full battle with Ivy who was shortly joined by the Joker.

Batman fought the Joker while Nightblaze fought Poison ivy the fight was long both super heroes beating their opponents with great ease. "It's too easy" Kori thought as she kicked Ivy across the road, Bruce thought the same thing Joker wasn't hitting him at all.

The fight ended with the two villains saying in union "we'll be back" then in a puff of smoke they disappeared.

"What the hell was that about" Nightblaze asked "I don't know but it wasn't good let's get back to the manor" Kori nodded and got on her bike "oh and night?"

"Yes? Bat?" she asked innocently "watch your language" Bruce told her with a sly smile one his face Kori returned the smile then said "yes dad" and drove off.

Kori Anders sat in the living room she had just come out of the shower she was wearing one of Bruce's old t-shirts with a pair of shorts and slippers, she sat reading one of her romance novels.

"Ms Kori I believe Master Bruce would like a word with you in the dinning room" Alfred's voice called from the doorway, "good old Bruce never talking in the cave always at the table" Kori said to herself with a smile on her face she got up taking her book with her.

"sure thing" she said then she turned to Alfred "how many times have I told you to call me Kori you don't need to call me Ms" "Old habits die hard" **Miss **he added with a sly smile Kori laughed, kissed him on the cheek and waked to the dinning room.

Bruce sat at the end of the table reading police reports when he felt something soft on his cheek he looked up to see Kori smiling down at him.

"you shouldn't work so hard dad its eleven time for bed" Bruce laughed at this "I could say the same to you" he said "no you really couldn't Im the teen that's supposed to sneak out while her old mans in bed" Kori laughed at her own joke so did Bruce, "I'll be sure to get to bed so you can do just that after I tell you this."

"Okay shoot"

"Im inviting the Teen Titans to the manor to stay a few days"

"What!" "Why" "When"

"I said Im inviting the Titans to stay, because I have information that will be useful to them and I'll call them this Sunday" Bruce finished answering Kori's questions in order.

Kori's mouth dropped and so did her book. She knew she couldn't argue he'd do it anyway she sighed "fine but I demand to know what this information is before Dick Grayson does" she told him in her don't mess with me voice.

"Ok" he said

"I have reason to believe that Joker and Ivy are working for Boss Zucco whom I believed to be dead not only has he got them behind him he also has two-face, Slade, back mask, and more that I haven't Identified yet. That's why we need to keep the titans informed do you understand" Bruce asked Kori.

Who nodded "so who's this Boss Zucco?"

"He was the one that gave the order to kill Robin's parents" coursing Kori to gasped.

They had finished their conversation; Kori kissed Bruce goodnight and went to bed slightly crying over hearing what happened to robins parents she knew of course Robins parents had been murdered Bruce told her but she didn't know that person was still alive.

**Back at the Titans Tower **

The Titans sat watching the movie BB had picked (Wicked scary) raven wasn't even watching she was meditating thinking about Starfire, Raven remembered the day Star left so clearly…

_FLASHBACK _

It had been 2 weeks since the "incident" Robin and Kara got closer he had stopped explaining things to star and just stopped paying attention all the same

It was early in the morning Raven could hear running and what seemed like crying, reluctantly she got out of bed she knew it was Starfire crying no one was ever up this early. It had to be something bad nothing mad star cry except maybe Robin.

She walked to Starfire room opening the door with her powers "star?" she was packing all her things except her uniform, Raven knew she wouldn't talk so she read her mined "star found them kissing on the roof again" Raven told herself furiously "that gitt".

"Raven I must leave please I cannot stand being here anymore you will not tell?" Starfire was crying but her voice was steady.

"Star… I …ok I wont tell but just let me help you pack ok" Starfire nodded when they finished packing Raven hugged her best friend and watched her leave through the window.

The next day they found a letter addressed to the titans from Starfire it read

_Dear Titans _

_I am sorry to say I find myself unable to live here anymore please don't look for me I will be fine I just wanted to tell you each of you how I fell,_

_Friend Beast boy wanted you to know your jokes are very funny and tofu is not a horrible thing it is quite enjoyable._

_Cyborg you are and will always be my older brother although not by blood thank you for the band of the arm._

_Raven you will always be my best friend and the sister I never had do not hide behind your powers so much I truly wish for you to express more emotion even if you break a light blob_

_Robin and Super girl, I hope you are truly happy,_

_Robin you will always be my best friend._

_Love,_

_You're Starfire _

_Xxx yes? _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Titans Bruce just called he wants us to go round on Sunday" Robin yelled over his shoulder and continued to kiss Kara.


	2. Chapter 2 Say Hello

SAY HELLO 

It was Sunday Kori and Bruce had gotten up early to train, ever since she got there she started to use less and less on her powers so now she could easily kick Robins butt but not Bruce's.

"Master Bruce, Ms Kori" Alfred said her had walked in just when Kori was about to trip Bruce but he ended up tripping her,

"What is it Alfred? Bruce asked

"The Titans will be here shortly Master Richard just informed me.

"Right, Kori time to get dressed"

Kori ran to her room and got in the shower, when she came out she put on a light blue halter top blue hip huggers and black ankle boots,

Her black hair had bright red streaks in it she had put it into a half ponytail, adding silver hoop earnings and make-up (she never took out her contacts so no point saying she put them in)

Kori now fully dressed walked down to the living room and sat down next to Bruce he was reading the newspaper so she sat reading her new book "let's get lost". It had been an hour she almost forgot they were coming until the doorbell rang.

"I believe the Titans are here," Bruce said putting down the newspaper "joy" Kori I heard that

"I said they could come I dint say I'd be pleasant" Kori monad at him, Bruce just laughed and got up when he heard a loud noise.

Richard stood in front of the grope of Teens Saying hello to Alfred when he saw Bruce.

"Hey Bruce what's up" Robin said

"Hello Robin"

Hey Mr Wayne, hi, hello, what up, the five Bee was now on the team, Titans said behind Robin, and then all six of them (counting Bruce) noticed Kori behind Bruce. "Ah Kori there you are,

Titans this Is Kori formally known as Kori Anders "what do you mean formally Kori Anders?" Robin asked, "Well now most people call me Kori Wayne" Kori answered him

"You must be Robin heard a lot about you, your Cyborg, BB, Raven, Bumblebee and Superbitc…chick?" Kori caught herself just in time before she said something rash,

She heard sinkers from the team except for Robin and Kara "its super** girl**" Kara said

Her voice so sweet and innocent it reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it, them what she said hit him and everyone else too seeing the look on their faces.

"Kori…Wayne you ad…adopted her?" Robin asked shocked "no not yet but I was thinking about doing it next week Bruce said smiling at Kori. Kori dropped her glass (they had moved to the dinning room)

"Really! Why didn't you tell me?" Kori asked helping Alfred pick up the last of broken glass from the table" "thought it would be a nice surprise was it" Brace Wayne asked

"Of course it was!" Kori said jumping from her chair she ran to the head of the table to huge and kiss Bruce on the cheek.

Robin and the Titans were in utter shock "wait so if you like die who gets your money" Kara asked in her singsong voice

"Kara!" the whole team yelled even Kori

"Just asking" she said

"Well I believe the money would be split between Richard and Kori" Bruce said in an amused voice

"Like I care about the money" Kori scoffed

Everyone heard her and the next thing Bruce did amused everyone even more especially Robin

Bruce moved over and kissed Kori on the cheek. This didn't seem to shock Kori at all she looked

"Use to it?" Robin asked himself

"Well uh... you gonna tell us why you called us hear Bruce" Robin asked, Kori sucked in a breath and Bruce nodded.

Bruce explained everything like he had with Kori when he was done he expected Richard to blow up in his face but he didn't.

Robin knew that if he did Bruce would treat him like a chilled for the rest of his life.

"So what's the plan" Cyborg asked Bruce,

"The plan is to trace Joker and Ivy find out were they go who they talk to"

"Right team we'll start tomorrow first-…" Bruce cut Robin off

"I was thinking Kori would take lead of the team this time Dick"

Robins jaw dropped Kori just smirked "why!" Robin practically yelled

"Because Gotham has changed and Kor knows all the secret places and what-not" Bruce said quietly "now I suggest you all get some sleep" he added

"No can do I said I'd go with Drake to the club can I go?" Kori asked smiling at Bruce he sighed and nodded "Be home by 1:30" "Thanks **dad**" Bruce laughed and left the table smirking.

The table was silent they all stared after Bruce "so you guys want to go to the club?" Kori asked the Titans who nodded; Kori smiled "I'll show you to your rooms".

They walked up the stairs "Richard do you want your old room?" "Yeah thanks" she nodded and walked on through the hallway Richard left behind at his room.

Finally only 1 was left Raven. "So how you been Star?" Kori spun around and smiled "how did you know" "It was easy all you changed was your hair, eyes and you speak English properly your still Star"

Star (Kori) hugged Raven "Iv missed you so much" "I missed you to" Raven said into Kori's shoulder.

_**ROBIN**_

I can't believe he's adopting Kori looked so familiar she acted like Starfire could she-…? No…no way but iv got to find out more about her she's taking my place as leader, next thing you know she'll take over the Titans back home too.

After a while the Titans changed out of their uniforms and one by one they walked into the living room, the first was Cyborg he wore hi rings that allowed him to be human he was now Victor Stone, with a black shirt and black jeans.

Next was BB wearing a green T-shirt with cargo pants (green) he was now Garfield Logan.

Then Robin came down wearing dark blue jeans a white T-shirt dark glass you could tell his uniform was underneath.

Finally the girls were coming down Bee was first she wore a black and yellow dress that reached just under her knees, with black heels hair wad done up in braids. She came down and kissed Cyborg on the cheek call me Karen Beecher.

Next was Raven who's identity was Rachel Roth she wore a black skirt that went over her knees, a top that showed just a little bit of her stomach with black heels.

"You look great Rae" BB said "thanks"

While they were talking Kara Kent came down wearing a pink mini skirt and a very girlie crop top her boots were white and they went over her knees, her hair was in a neat bun she had tried way too much.

Their was a knock on the door it was Drake Alfred guided him to the living room were hi found a room full of teens "uh hey" he said "hi" they all said together "you must be Drake," Raven said from the corner of the room. "Kori told me much about you," she added

"She told me a lot bout you to Raven"

"Wait when you met Kori" Robin asked suspiciously but was cut of when Kori came down the stairs,

She was in a white pair of hip huggers with a black one sleeved shirt and ankle high boots, her hair was in a half ponytail again her streaks were blue, her make-up light but had a great affect. "Hey" she said jumping into Drakes arms "you look great" she said

He wore black jeans, blue shirt his hair messy but cool he had the most amassing brown eyes ever. "You look better" he told her

"Yes she does" a voice from the door said, they all looked up to see Bruce in the doorway smiling at Kori. "Thanks" she said to both.

"I need you all in the dinning room for your briefing" then left

"Good old Bruce always in the dinning room never in the Night-Bat cave" Kori said with a laugh.

"The what cave?" Robin asked her "tell you later I promise"


	3. Chapter 3 The Mission

**The Mission**

They walked into the dinning room Bruce was already at the head of the table, Kori sat down on his right with Drake next to her, Robin sat on Bruce's left with Kara next to him the came the others not quite knowing were to sit.

They finally decided on girls on Kori's side and Boys on Robin's

"Right well I was going to do this on my own but seeing as how you're going out I have a mission for you"

"a couple of blocks away from the club bombs have been going off I need you to check if its something or just some kids messing around".

"Should an outsider really be listening to this" Robin asked smirking at Drake

"If you're talking about Drake Richard he has powers and it wool be most pleasant if you keep your mouth closed" Kori commented

"Anyway Night you're in charge" Bruce added as Kori nodded

then stood up followed by Drake, they stood in front of their chairs looking strait ahead, then they brought their right arms up touching a button on the **wrist** bands they had on they mumbled what sounded like "power up", (strait power ranger style lol) there was a flash of light and both teens were in there uniforms.

Drake's was a black suit (like night wings) except it had a bright x on it.

The Titans were in shock (again) then Bruce broke the silence "may I introduce you to Kori Anders a.k.a Nightblaze and Drake Johnson a.k.a Red x."

"Dude what you just did…that was so cool!" Cyborg yelled jumping up and don on his seat "thanks Cy but wait till you see are bikes" Nightblaze told him "oh Bruce did you do what I asked" Night asked he only nodded.

"Come on guys this is gonna blow your mined" x told them.

They walked down to the Night-Bat cave stopping again to see the black and green bike with a red "N" on it, then a black bike with a red "X" on it.

But that wasn't all Nightblaze pressed a button on her arm which made the Curtin draw back reviling, a dark blue bike then a red one the bright green then pink next to it was a light blue one and finally a yellow one. They all gaped in surprise.

"You like?" Night and X said together all the titans nodded as Kori passed them different coloured keys.

"This girl is simply incredible" Robin thought.

Batman was behind them "all right titans mount your bikes"

"Titans GO!" Night shouted and then she was off into the moonlight followed by X then raven then BB after Cyborg the lovely Super girl, Bee and finally Robin. They travailed through the darkness, after a while Nightblaze ordered them to stop." this is it" Nightblaze told them, they found bits of pink fluff on the hard floor.

"Pink-star" Nightblaze and Red x said at the same time

"Who" the other 6 titans asked

"Pink-star is a 15 year old who enjoys playing with little bombs she works for Ivy apparently Pink's her sister. "Well mystery solved party time" BB said jumping up and down.

The Titans were in the club Garfield had gotten Rachel to dance much to the others surprise,

Victor and Karen were dancing like crazy really moving to the beat.

Drake had taken Kara away from Richard (Drake as the only one who knew that Kori was Starfire so he decided they needed time to talk)

Richard was no were to be seen, so Kori decided to go up to the roof.

"Oh hey" Kori said as she walked over to Richard "you ok"

"Fine why you ask" Richard asked without looking at her

"Well it's a party and you're on a roof instead of dancing with your girlfriend" Kori said sarcastically.

Richard scoffed "I just wanted to be alone"

"Oh sorry I'll leave" Kori tuned to leave but stopped when she felt something drag her to the floor.

"Please stay" Robin begged he was practically on top of her, she nodded, and he got off her.

"You remind me of someone you know" he said

"Oh pay tell"

"Her mane was Starfire or Koriand´r princess of tamaran, she was my best friend"

"Was? What happened?" Kori asked.

"She left, why? I don't know" Richard answered her

He doesn't know why I left! How could anyone be so blind! Kori thought to herself but her face seemed to show what Robin thought was hate/ pain/longing?

"You ok?" Robin asked her

"Im fine, perfect, everything's hunky dory" she answered through gritted teeth

"Something's wrong with you tell me" "please?"

I have to tell him I promised Bruce I would, and I always keep my promises.

_FLASHBACK _

3 days earlier 

Kori and Bruce were in the training room it was just before Alfred told them the Titans were on there way.

"Kori, Im going to ask you something and I need you to do it" Bruce told Kori as he got up from the floor.

"Ok what's up?"

"When Robin gets here I want you to tell him who you are" Bruce said

Kori dropped her towel "WHAT!" "I can't do that!" "He'll make me go back"

"Kori"- Kori cut him off.

"No Bruce you don't understand I was hurt, I even lost my powers, now Im happy I can fight better I live better Im different. I don't want to go back to what I was."

"Kor, Im not asking you to go back. Im telling you that half the point of inviting the Titans here was to start a new team and that team needs to be built on trust. You need to tell them. Bruce finished still as calm as ever.

"Kori promise me you'll tell him" Kori swore under her breath "fine…I…I promise.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Robin I need to tell you something" Kori sighed Robin turned to look at her. "What's up?"

Kori sucked in a breath "robin…ImStarfire" she said really fast, Robin looked amused "Im sorry could you translate that for me" He asked her in a mocking voice.

"Richard Grayson! This is not funny Im trying to tell you that **I** **am **Starfire!" Robins jaw dropped (it had been dropping a lot lately) "wha-…do…you…- what are you… talking…about. Robin stuttered

"Robin Im Starfire"

"But you hair, eyes, your English"

"I cut and died my hair these are contacts and Bruce taught me proper English" Kori said reasonably

"Prove it"

"What!"

"Prove you're my Starfire"

"O…ok"

"I used to eat mustered with…well everything, my room at the tower was pink then purple, you ere extremely pissed when I almost got married, 5 years ago Raven helped her father destroy the world…"

She was cut off by Robin's lips pressing against her own. She thought about letting the kiss last longer but then she remembered, she wasn't that girl anymore not the naïve, little alien girl in love with her leader, that wasn't her anymore.

She pushed away "No"

"What?"

"No"

Robin just realized what he'd done "you have a girlfriend! You just kissed your best friend"

He tuned back to Kori but she wasn't here.


	4. Chp 4 A girl a boy and a blood red orb

**I just like to say many thanks for the GREAT reviews to:**

**(And I suggest you read their stories coz their as great as their reviews)**

**Pixiepuff101**

**TTstory writer**

**BehindmyBlueeyes**

**Now back to the story!**

**A girl a boy and a blood red orb **

Robin sat on the roof of the Wayne manor with his bottle of whiskey trying to clear his head (how the heck can you clear you head with whisky?)

I can't believe I kissed her, I kissed a girl I don't even know I just met herRobin said as he took another swig of whisky.

Correction you knew who she was she told you it was star and deep down you knew it to.

Robin was having an intense discussion with his conscious.

"How do you know that I knew deep down?" Robin asked his conscious

"Duh I am your deep down." he's conscious nagged him "oh and let up on the whisky"

"You sound like Raven" Robin moaned at the sky

"Not my fault she's the voice of reason" his conscious retorted

"The real question is why did I kiss star? Can I still have feelings for her?"

**Koori's Room **

It was early Kori was already in the training room, covered in sweat she didn't notice Bruce watching her from the doorway,

She's not that innocent girl I met 5 years ago, this girl moved with great agility kicking, jumping, punching, back flips and so on, even in a crop top and baggy shorts, with her hair (witch had silver steaks this time) she managed to look totally girly and angry at the same time.

"Hey guys thanks for coming in so early" Kori said as all the Titans (and red x) walked into the training room wearing their different training cloths, though none seemed to look as good as Kori.

"So what's up lil lady?" Cyborg asked her as she drank from her water bottle "I think we should do some team training so I can get to know how you move" Kori said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ha like you don't all ready know" the team turned to see who had spoken it was Robin

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means Kori dear"

"Your not going to let it go are you" she asked him

"Not likely"

"Uh what's going on?" BB asked the pair

"Go on Kori tell them"

"Robin!" they turned again to see Bruce glaring daggers at Robin

"No Bruce its ok I…I'll tell them if that's what Mr Grayson wants" Kori was blinking back tears

"Guys my name wasn't always Kori or Nightblaze I change it 5 years ago when I came here my…name…I…mean my real name is Starfire princess of Tamaran.

She ran out of the room before anyone could say a thing.

She was in her room it had been two hours since she told her secret she could still her Bruce yelling at Richard, "serves you right!" she thought to herself.

It was bright outside she didn't know what to do, she didn't mind facing the Titans but she just needed some time to cool off.

"I'll call Drake he always makes me feel better" she thought then dialled Drakes number on her cell phone

"Hello" Drake's voice sounded sleepy

"Hey Drake its Kori did I wake you?"

"Oh hi Kor, no you didn't wake me what's up?"

"Would you mind coming over? Iv had a really bad day"

Drake told her he'd be right over.

So she decided to spend her time getting ready she wore a green jeans (she really did like her jeans) and a white shirt.

Her hair she noticed had grown out quite a lot it now reached down just passed her shoulders; she put it in a high ponytail, she even took out her contacts reviling beautiful jade eyes; wow I forgot they were really green.

Her thoughts disrupted by the door bell. "That must be Drake" she said to herself as she left here room making sure the door was locked, then she ran down the stairs she found Drake and the Titans talking, (they had all left the living room when the bell rang)

"Drake you're here!" Kori yelled sliding down the banister Drake caught her just before she fell.

Every one was looking at her differently a if she has something on her face

"What's up?" she asked them worriedly touching her face.

"Kori your eyes are green" Drake whispered to her. "Oh is that all"

"Come on I'll tell you"

Kori Dragged Drake to the games room they sat down and she told him everything that had happened.

Drake was fuming he got up and left the library in search of Richard Grayson, Kori running after him yelling his name.

He found Richard in the living room with the titans "perfect way to embarrass him like he did with Kori" he thought to himself.

He jumped in front of Robin lifting him up with on arm then planted a hard punch strait on his face.

He heard Kara gasp and Kori scream, while Robin got to his feet then Drake turned on his heel to leave and that's when Robin made a BIG mistake, he hit Drake from behind causing him to fall and causing Kori's eyes to burn blood red.

"How dare you! Drake has been nothing but a friend to you and you use a dirty trick"

Kori wasn't Kori anymore, she was flowing off the floor a Red orb around the room. It was like watching Raven's twin and Bruce had to stop it.

Raven was now standing staring at her best friend glowing more every minute until se heard her name.

"Raven heal Drake!"

"What?" some what surprised she was needed

"Heal him quickly"

Raven jumped to Drake's side and said her magic words, a black orb rounded him raven stopped when she heard groaning she looked over her shoulder, Bruce had red cuts allover his arms he had tried to get Kori out from the orb.

The mystic resumed healing Drake.

"Raven? What the heck happened Richard that Ba ill kill him" Drake groaned from the floor

"No time something's wrong with Kori" Raven told him pointing at the girl in the orb. Bee and Beast boy were kneeling over Bruce; Cyborg was hitting Starfire/Kori with low voltage power. Robin was helping Kara (who star had kicked hard across the room).

"KORI!" Drake ran across the room using his martial arts skills so hi wouldn't get hurt by the flames Kori was throwing. He stopped right in front of her not noticing all eyes were on him.

"Kori it's me Drake, you have to stop this isn't you, listen to my voice" Drake had placed his arms on Kori's shoulders the orb and her flames didn't seem to affect him at all. "Kori you have to control this, you can do it, you've done it before remember?"

The red light seemed to be dimming; Drake pulled her arms down to her sides then placed his lips on hers. Kori broke the kiss and dropped on to her knees tears running down her face. She seemed to come back to reality.

"I…didn't…mean…it, Im-so-sorry" she sobbed holding putting her arms around Drakes neck.

"Its ok we're fine, you fine, everything's fine, I promises"

Kori cried and cried, her hair had changed it was now its normal crimson red a color it hadn't been for a long time. Her eyes had change to but only because they were bloodshot she didn't even notice the Titans looking at her in awe.

"Drake take Kori to bed" Drake looked over his shoulder to see Bruce picking himself off the floor; Drake nodded and picked Kori up from the floor bridal style heading towards the stairs.

**Kori's Room **

Drake had carried Kori from the living room all the way to her bed room opening his door with a kick (he's hands were busy ha-ha) he placed Kori on the bed picking a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for her to wear.

"Im gonna leave for a sec so you can change ok?" Kori looked reluctant but nodded, "I'll be right outside".

Kori didn't want to be alone so she changed out of her cloths faster than light. "Drake?"

Drake came in tucked her in and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

Once he thought her asleep he got up and headed for the door; but a sweet sound stopped him,

"Drake? Don't leave me, please, stay, I don't want to be alone" Drake smiled at her then nodded as he laid down next to her, it had been a long time since he last spent the night.

Kissing her on the top of her head the both fell asleep in each others arms.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, sorry its so short.)

Please review or I can't update.


	5. Chapter 5 the truth will set you free

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

It was early the Titans were still in shock after Star/Kori's outburst of power the day before, Robin had ordered Raven to read her mind but he couldn't get a "reading" Kori's mined was blocked, nothing was getting in and nothing could get out.

The Titans were in the dining room, (man! They spend a lot of time there!) "Mr. Wayne we're begging you, we need to know what's up with Star…Kori" Cyborg was on his knees in front of Bruce, who was trying to ignore him behind his newspaper.

Finally giving up trying to read Bruce tuned to the Titans, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with Kori Anders"

Beast boy, Raven, Bee, Robin and Cyborg all gave _The Batman _a skeptical look, (Kara was flipping through a magazine oblivious to all)

"Right so Star….uh…Kori just shot at us for fun yesterday?" BB laughed out coldly.

"Mr. Wayne with all do respect Kori was and is our team mate and our friend, if she's in trouble we want to know so we can help her, and might I remind you that when we got here **you** told us the most important thing in a team is **_Trust_** and we trusted you, now I think…we think its time you trust **_us_**.

Raven paused for air. She was about to start again when a sweet, friendly (no longer naïve) voice interrupted, "Bruce has absolutely nothing to confide in you Titans, we do". The whole room was quiet staring at the top of the stairs was Drake carrying Kori in his arms.

Kori was wearing a pair of white capris and a light green polo, her newly-died black hair was in a loose bun, strands of hair falling into her face, she wore no make-up (not like she needed it)

"I'll get the chair" Alfred said as he left the room to bring Kori her breakfast. Coming back what seemed like seconds later, with two coffees and a wheel chair. Drake placed her on the chair making sure she was ok before taking his coffee from Alfred.

"Alfred if you would be so kind as to get Kori her special tea, I couldn't find it" Drake asked the butler hopping no one would notice the embraced blush on his face.

"But of course Master Johnson" Alfred said turning to Kori "Ms Kori?" just Kori she corrected automatically Alfred simply smiled "you would like your normal tea after the special one?"

"But of course" Kori said in a friendly mocking voice, then turned to the Titans "back to work". "As I was saying Bruce doesn't need to tell you anything because Im gonna do it"

"Kori!"

"No its cool Bruce, Ravens right this teams about trust you said it yourself, ok any way Im gonna tell you the whole story start to finish please don't interrupt, no questions till the end" Kori said in a voice that reminded Richard of his very old head teacher.

Kori sighed then started

"It all happed 2 years ago when I met Drake, I was still getting used to not using my powers and relying on my skills when I took on Drakken he's kind of a mix between Slade and control freak" Kori added looking at their perplexed faces, sighing again she continued…

"I took him on against Bruce's wishes I was kina head strong back then…uh who my kidding I still am". "Anyways I followed him to his layer were I was greeted by his hateful assistant Bitch in black" (A/N: omgosh how lame am I ha-ha) "she started to hit me, I hit harder; she kicked me, I kicked harder… if I fell, she fell harder. You get the point".

"That's when I saw him Drake I mean, he was chained to a wall I took my sweet old time to reach him, I mean BIB (Bitch in black) was down Drakken wasn't there and me being cocky thinking it was an easy play:"

"finally I reached him and me being a bit of a bitch I took off his mask, that's when I fell not from a kick or a punch but from the sly cocky smile that I must say resembled mine a lot, and here I admit it Kori Anders had fallen like a ton of bricks, something I vowed a long time before that I wouldn't do again."

Everyone in the room had turned to Robin (except Kara)

"After we did the whole flirty hi-what's-your-name-cutie, thing I untied him and that's when Drakken walked in grumbling something about how id ruined his plans bluh-bluh-bluh, we fought him it was incredible X and I made a great team until something…someone struck me down "BIB" had injected me with something."

"we found out later it…it was a very toxic virus Darkens foe had created to poison him but it backfired Drakken stole it that kidnapped Drake because of his powers the same powers that dear Raven has, though she probably has more seeing as how she's half demon."

"anyway Drakes blood had the cure which of course I needed badly, so I was then injected with Drakes blood causing him to lose most of his powers which I now have as you saw last night, the only problem is that I cant control them properly, no one can except well…Drake can as you saw last night, before long he's powers became to much for me to handle and I started losing control that's why Drakes always with me,"

"Every time I lose control he absorbs some of the power just the right amount to make me weak so I stop trashing the place."

Kori looked up at the Titans who only had **pure shock** on their faces even Kara seemed to understand that Kori if angered could be very, very dangerous.

"I can't believe that's what you've had to deal with for like 4 years" Bee sighed as she ran out of Vyborg's arms into Kori's. All the Titans took it in turns to hugged Kori everyone except Robin who just shook her hand. (Again Kara was doing her nails.)

**Beast Boy's POV**

Dude I cant believe Kori's dealing with that power, I remember when I let out my inner beast, I had a hard time the only thing I can do is help her the was she helped me.

**Cyborg's POV **

Poor star man, we should have done something, we should have looked harder for her when she left. I mean she's like my little sister, the lil lady but we were to busy with our personal life's to see that we were hurting her.

**Bee's POV **

Kori's story was incredible I feel horrible the Teen Titans are meant to be protectors not only of the city but of each other, why haven't we done that. We should have been there for Kori.

**Robin's POV**

I feel really bad for Star/Kori Im gonna apologize then work out my feelings towards her, can I still have feelings for her? That would explain why I felt jealous when Drake carried her down the stairs, and that kiss they shared don't get me started.

**Kara's POV**

That Kori girl is totally strange, wonder what Robbie thinks of the glitter on my nails (ha-ha lame)

**Raven's POV**

I need to see Kori now I realize why I couldn't see into her mined, if she has the same powers as me then her mined powers incredible. Without her permission I can't get in. Im gonna help her control this power she just needs to meditate more Drake told her but she wont listen lets hope she listens to her old best friend.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except…well the plot and BIB.**

**(A/N: Sorry if it's long sorry if it's short. You know id love reviews. Hope you enjoyed this) **


	6. Chapter 6 Controlling

Controlling

Kori and Raven sat in the middle of a bushy white carpet meditating but talking at the same time, reminding each other that they used to be best friends wasn't so hard everything just fell into place.

"So raven, how are things with you and BB?" Kori asked her best friend who instantly turned red.

"What things with Beast boy? We're just friends" Raven told her in her matter-of-factly tone

"Right, did you know your face is the same colour my hair used to be?"

The teens laughed and left it at that. Down the hall boy wonder sat at his desk trying to concentrate on his reports on Joker and Ivy, but he couldn't only one thing played in his mind one sentence, four words that he wanted to say to her but couldn't.

**Robin's POV**

I cant believe it I thought I could get over her…wait iv already go a girlfriend and she had a kind of boyfriend, plus she's over me…

"_Then why did she get so upset the night she told you who she was?" _

"Uh…she got upset the day she told the Titans too"

"_She only got upset because you were there"_

"Right well I'll keep that in mind"

"_You better_

"Why my talking to my self"

"_Because you're insane with love and need help you pitiful man" _

"Yeah thanks"

"_No problem"_

"I bet"

"_No really it's no problem boy blunder" _

"Shut it"

"_Right-y-oh"_

"Git"

"_Yes you are but admitting the problem is the first step to recovery."_

(This is like totally pointless but really funny to write.)

* * *

After an interesting chat with his rather rude conscious boy wonder walked down the hall to find Starfire…uh…Kori, four words still playing it his mind, "**_I still love her."_**

**General POV**

As he reached her door he could see Raven coming out smiling, well that's nice she gets to have fun, wait…Raven…smiling…since when?

"Hey Raven."

"Robin." She smirked

"So…uh what's up? I see your smiling and nothings braking." "Wow didn't know you could still see from behind that mask" Ravens smile was patronizingly sweet.

"Well I can… so how are you controlling it?" Robin asked the mystic

"Fine I'll tell you…first I apologized to Kori for… well everything then I gave her my you have to meditate or you'll lose more control. Finally I got her to give in, she's really quite head strong but at lease she admits she is, unlike some people I won't giver way names" Raven told him smirking again.

"Ha-ha very funny your point please." Robin moaned looking slightly agitated.

"Right well after meditating and talking about our life's without each other Kori told me she mastered every emotion except for anger and duh if she could do it then –

"You could to!" Robin said cutting Raven off "right anyways got-to-go, IV got a date later" She whispered happily

"Oh- who's the lucky man?"

"Beast boy" was all Robin could hear Raven had already left.

"_Raven and Beast boy never thought id see the day"_

Not you again, can't you just leave?

_Duh Im in your head _

What ever hush this is her room.

* * *

Robin knocked twice on Kori's door, just as he was about to knock again the door opened Kori was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a silver belt that hung loosely on her hips. She had on a white, swishy skirt and a pink halter top, which accentuated her curves perfectly.

The black heels made her seem an inch taller. She had on pink eye shadow and blush, and her eyelashes were curled. Her lips were red, and outlined in a slightly darker her black hair looked like it had been straightened, then curled ever so slightly.

Robin was absolutely mesmerized; he had never seen anyone look so beautiful ever. Kara as pretty but she was nothing compared to Star…Kori.

"Hey Robin what can I do for you?" Kori's voice was different, more confident less naïve, she wasn't the same girl and this mad it hard to know which girl her fell for.

"Just wanted to see if you'd like to go for a walk?" He asked her in his most business like voice

"Sure we can talk about the past, present, and -"

"Future" He cut her off she nodded and together hand in hand the walked to the Bat-Night cave to find their bikes

**A/N: Im sorry to say I wont be ably to post another chapter coz Im going away for a week, but have no fear the next chap _Q questions and answers_****will be posted a day after I get back. **

**Hope you enjoyed this **

**Love **

**Bubbles **


	7. Chapter 7 Questions And Answers

**Questions and Answers**

Robin sat in front of a true angel, she was absolutely beautiful even without her jade eyes or her crimson hair Kori looked stunning.

"Richard as much as I like ice-cream, I'm guessing you asked me here for a reason" Kori sneered at him. Her harsh tone snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yes but you wouldn't have accepted if you didn't have something to say back" Robin sneered copying her tone.

"Ok you go first" Kori waved a hand, he nodded.

"Fine twenty questions...1º - why did you leave like that?"

" What! Oh god Richard you can't tell me you don't know:" Robin shook his head while Kori stared at him with wide eyes then sighed.

"Fine. I left because the person I respected most broke my heart."

"Who?" Robin asked dreading the answer. "Oh my god Richard you moron... It was you!"

Robin just stared at her the waked himself mentally, tats what Raven told him.

"Y-you h-had f-feelings f-for m-me?" Robin stuttered subconsciously knowing her answer. 

"Yes" Kori told him simply.

"But you didn't return my interest, then fell for Superbitch- I mean Kara" Kori added sadly making Robin to feel like a traitor.

"Star-Kori I did have feelings for you but, -"

"Richard I'm begging you, please do not lie to me, I heard you that night on the roof"

This bit of information hurt Robin harder unlike anything; she had said.

"That's right Robin I heard everything, and if remember correctly it went something like this..."

"I…I lo…love you" Kori imitated his voice to perfection, then Kara

"Oh Robi I love you too"

Oh Robin. I can't believe you love me. I was afraid you didn't like me but Starfire." She said

"Star's just a friend and nothing more." Then you started kissing. Ring any bells."

"Oh star, you saw that?"

"Yes I did, and you know what Robin? I c-could actually pinpoint the m-moment my h-heart b-broke." Kori tried her best to stop her tears.

"And then when you-"

"Spent all my time with Kara you were completely ignored by your best friend" Robin interrupted her.

"Star I'm so sorry. I was a kid then I mean 16 old but not old enough then my bloody hormones took over but, you have to know I feel everything but love towards Kara. I mean I'm 19 and thinking clearly now, and I realize my heart has and always will belong to someone special and not Kara but, you star I love you always have always will." Robin finished his speech to take a breath.

Kori just sat there staring at him, mouth-hanging open, finally she snapped out of her day dream and said 

" What you said means a lot Robin but, the thing is I've changed, I'm not that silly little girl any more I changed myself and my life because of you and I've been here for a long time, and you saying you love me isn't going to change all that." Kori finished

"I understand" Robin told her dryly as Kori got up to leave but stopped half way and sat down again.

"Richard I still love you. No matter how much I try not to and change my life my feelings for you will never die. But, I have Drake now and I need him not just as a boyfriend as such. But, with out him absorbing my power I could die you know that. Plus he's kept me safe, and I'm not going to hurt him because of my feelings towards you."

"And you have Kara even though she's an airhead she's you girlfriend and that's something you have to respect even if she's a twit."

Kori finished her second speech and stood up to leave (for real this time)

But as soon as she felt something strong grab her arm she stopped, Kori spun on her heel coming face to face with robin.

Robin leaned forward quickly and kissed her.

She was holding on to his neck and he had his arms around her. Robin was about to let go of her when she all of a sudden, she leans in again and kisses him. This took him aback. He was always the one who kissed girls, but, almost, never the one who got kissed by them. (Well...except for Kara, but that's a different story.)

It made him feel out of control, She opened her mouth a bit to **let** him take control.

Soon their tongues were battling for domination. They sat down again Kori falling on top of him. (Lucky the shop was empty.)

Kori pulled away and said, "we shouldn't be doing this"

"We can't mess with destiny Kor"

The moment he called her Kor she knew he was right, so she smiled and he pulled her in for another kiss.

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Review you know you want to.**


	8. Chapter 8 Bithday Plans

Birthday Plans 

Bruce, Alfred, Drake, Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin sat at the dinning room table, surrounded by papers. They where putting the finishing touches on Kori's eightieth birthday party, which had to be absolutely perfect.

After all eighteen's a big number. They sat at home while the girls took Kori out shopping.

They divided into pairs, Bruce and Alfred would make up a guest list, plan the place, transport and send the invites.

Beast boy and Cyborg would decide the food and drinks.

Robin and Kara would be decorating (under strict orders not to use anything pink or girly.)

Drake had appointed himself the one to get the music saying he had a pretty good idea who Kori wanted to play at the party.

Finally Raven and Bee were assigned to supervise and keep Kori away from the manor when they were planing.

"Okay boys what have we got?" Bruce asked them from behind a stack of papers. "Well Cy and I have the food and drinks ordered we just cant decide on one thing t-" "Meat or tofu" Cyborg cut BB off

"I think Tofu's better"

"Meats better"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"To-"

"Boys calm down Kori likes both, you _can_ have tofu _and _meat." Bruce told them trying very hard not to laugh. "Robin do you have the decorations?"

"Yep just need to know where to put them," Robin said

"Alfred and I have decided we are going to have the party in the concert hall, so you and Kara can set up tomorrow. "

"And, I just got the girls their coming down tonight, I told them they could stay here that ok Bruce?" Drake asked putting down his phone

"No problem, it should be a nice supervise for Kori."

**.:. Meanwhile with Kori and the girls.:.**

"Raven you look great!" Kori and Bee yelled as Raven came out of the dressing room wearing a dark green silk dress that went down just beneath her knees. "You think so?" the mystic asked looking at her reflection, "definitely Beast boy's gonna be all over you" Bee told her "Hello? He already is" Kori said watching Raven turn red.

"Sorry I took so long girls but, I did it I found the perfect salon come on lets go" Kara said as she picked up Kori's hand.

She promised Robin she'd be nice till after the party; in return she got free salon trips for a month.

Kori gave Rae and Bee a pleading look as she followed Kara to a very big very pink salon but the just rolled their eyes at her.

Bee sat on a fluffy pink chair under the hair dryer, while Kara got her hair washed, Rae and Kori had their nails painted. (Black for Raven, French manicure with a small design for Kori.)

"_Don't think I don't know what's going on Rae."_

"_**What are you talking about Kor?"**_

"_Uh about the party duh!" _

"_**Did BB tell you?"**_

"_No but the whole, she likes meat, no! She likes tofu would give it away"_

"_**Ha-ha yeah I know the question is how do you know"**_

" I know Bruce he thinks I'm still a little girl" "I notice but, at least he cares" 

"_True we better stop the mined talk I'm going under the hair dryer"_

"Kay-Kay" 

The girls got home to fine all the boys circled around three people, who no-one could make out till...

"Kori!" the three girls shouted in union

Kori, spun to see who called her when she saw a red head, a blond and a brunette run to hug her, she nearly fell.

"Oh my god what are you doing her!"

"We came to take you to the club in case you forgot it's your birthday!" the brunette laughed.

"Oh may god I'm soo happy to see you! Wait, the club I gotta get dressed" Kori said then looked at the grope of Titans behind her,

"You guys coming" she asked, they nodded. "Before I forget girls these are the Titans, Beast boy, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Kara, Raven and Robin." "Titans these are the girls Jenny (the brunette) Tory (the blond) and Abby (the red.)

**.:.At the Club.:.**

The Titans, Kori the girls and Drake got to the club a few hours later, The Titans stayed together oblivious to the world, till Robin asked...

"Guys where are Kori and the girls?" they searched the club no one could find them but, then Raven motioned all of them to the stage where the owner was about to make a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to welcome back to our stage some very beautiful very talented young ladies, who took a break from performing so they could go back to school" the manager smiled knowingly at Drake.

"Please welcome back, Abby Trace, Tory Hales, Jenny Gary and last but not least Kori Anders, yes that's right people welcome back The Jade Crystals"

The Titans looked at each other in utter shock and disbelief after all they remembered Starfire's Tamaranian singing. The four girls came on stage after the clapping stopped they got their instruments, Kori looked worried but then caught Drakes eye he passed her a green and black electric guitar.

She mouthed "thank you." "No problem" he mouthed back.

Kori took the Mic taped it she was about to speak when she saw Robin staring at her so she smirked.

"Boy its great to be back, well I'd like to dedicate this song to some friends of mine" she said, felling it unsafe to use their super hero manes she just pointed at them "Garfield, Victor, Karen, Richard, Rachel, Drake and Kara (just to be polite.) This ones for you.

Jenny took the Mic from Kori; "uh we had like twenty minutes to make up a song so bare with us Kay?"

Tory added " I'm a bit out a practice on my drums too"

Abby just rolled her eyes "5, 6, 7, 8."

"The music's not bad for a girl band," Bb yelled over the noise causing half the room to glare at him.

"I'm just worried about Kori you think she can do it" Robin asked, "my girl can do anything" Drake cut before Cyborg had a chance.

The Titans braced them selves as Kori opened her mouth, but when she sung it wasn't like last time the heard her it was sweet, soft but loud it was perfect.

"I don't want flowers

Red, yellow or blue

I don't want diamonds

I know other girls do

And I don't want money

If seen what money can do"

"Boy all I want is you

I want you an only you

I want you nobody but you

I want you baby just- just you!"

"You said you can't but I don't care.

You said you wont

But it's like your no there

Now why should I leave you alone?

When you drove me crazy all year long!"

"Boy I can't wait for ever

Baby it's now or never

Tell me you love me or baby

Set me free yeah!"

"Boy all I want is you

I want you nothing but you

I want you nobody but you

I want you baby just-just you"

"I know you don't love her

I can see it in your eyes

So come on boy come move with me

You want me I can see its true

You want me so baby come with me"

"I want you boy you and only you

I want you nobody but you

I want you just you

You see its true

I want you nobody but you

Just you baby just you!"

**_(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the song.)_**

(**_A/n hope you enjoyed this chapter looks out for the next one _**

_**Birthday Bash, review please.) **_


	9. Chapter 9 BirthdayBash

Kori sat at her dresser waiting for Jenny to finish curling her hair, while Raven added one or two raspberry streaks with her powers and Abby did her make-up. They were trying to get her ready for the party, first the dinner party then the actual party; the girls agreed they'd spend two hours on Kori and the other two on themselves.

This dinner was very important it was like her coming out party which had to be two days before her birthday. People were coming from all over the world just to see her.

"Kori, I so can't get over this room!" Tory stated opening the door n her left

"Tory it's not that big!" Kori said

"**Dude you own the entire east wing!"**

"Did you just say dude?" Bee laughed

"**Yes, now can we get back to why you own the east suit?"**

"_Since when is it called a suit?" Raven cut-in _

"**Hello? Since it's bigger than the queen's bedroom."**

"You**_ have your own games room! For the love of Crystal" Jenny added_**

"Tory? Take a chill pill and call me in the morning"

"**´Tevers Kor, just know you're really lucky,"**

"I know, and you should know you guys are welcome to stay as long as you like"

"**I know do we get our own suits?" Abby asked her.**

"Ha-ha you wish!"

"No fair"

The girls left after their two hours were over, leaving her alone to get dressed; she wore a raspberry dress with her black touch-ups fallon shoes, which she adored (even if Kara was the one to buy them for her.)

She admired her hair, which had been newly cut in layers and curled; she wore little make-up but looked very classy.

It was now seven; Kori had about twenty minutes till she had to leave her room. The deal was, the girls would stand at the top of the stairs and wait for their date to walk them down.

**.:. At the stairs.:.**

The boys were in deep conversation with each-other waiting for their "princesses" was almost unbearable ladies really took a long time. They all wore black tuxes. With different ties depending on who their date was, (specially requested by the girls.) three more boys had joined their gang. Josh, Aaron and Henry.

Finally it was 7:20 and right on time Abby made her way to the top of the stair case, she wore an extremely fitting purple gown that covered her shoes, and her make-up was light but powerful. Her green eyes and red hair in French plats made her look extremely like Starfire.

Henry made his way to up the stairs holding out his arm to her. She accepted gracefully, their read hair made them look nothing less than unique.

Next was none other than Kara who wore a sliming yet puffy pink dress, which was quite frilly to say the least. Unlike Abby or the other girls she wore a heavy coat of make-up, her "Mulan" shoes sticking out underneath the dress. Her hair was in a messy bun.

Robin stood up warily walking to her and taking her hand; she stopped him to pose for the photographer.

Tory made her way after Kara and Robin. Her dress was sky blue with spaghetti straps there was a small hint of glitter over it. Her hair was in a very sophisticated Italian bun. Josh her very friendly date pulled her into a deep conversation about drums after taking her down the stairs.

Raven was wearing a dark green gown that stopped just beneath her ankles the dress had only one strap, which hung loosely on her shoulder, her hair was pinned back with a small yet noticeable glittered pin in the shape of a Raven.

Beast Boy took her hand hardly able to stop his drooling, she noticed this and told him, "stop drooling, I'm **your** girlfriend, no-one else is gonna have me."

Bb took not of this and nodded furiously.

Jenny and Karen decided to wait together. Karen was wearing a yellow A-list gown that hugged her in all the right places. (Hint-hint.) Her black hair was in braids.

Jenny was wearing a cream colored off the gown with an A-list skit with silver high-heels. She had a silver and gold corsage on her right arm (as did the rest.) Aaron and Victor took hold of their dates possessively but lovingly at the same time.

Finally the girls broke apart from their dates; they stood three girls on either side of the stairs. Jenny started in her matter-of-factly tone

"I now present to you. - "Miss Kori Anders" the girls all said simultaneously

Kori was at the top of the staircase, by their expressions she knew she looked gorgeous. She noticed with a sly smirk that (worthy of Draco Malfoy) Richard Grayson Mr. cool as it were had fallen off his seat and dropped his glass. She heard Jenny and Kara give a slight but very formal description of her dress with great accuracy.

"Two Tone Satin – (formally raspberry) – Contrasting satin bands trim the strapless neckline on the corset-seamed bodice and the dropped waistline meets the slim, A-line skirt. Matching Two Tone Satin Shawl is included" (trim is black).

The of course Abby and Raven comment her shoes "black touch-ups 664 fallons, slight high-heel, makes her two inches taller."

Finally Karen and Tory would blabber on about her hair and make-up.

"A light shade of pink eye shadow and blush, passion red lip-stick with gloss."

"Hair washed (duh) cut in layers, magically streaked by our very own mystic, curled and half gelled."

She gave Drake a loving smile as he came to collect her, Kori still thought she should be with Robin but, got a small satisfaction in knowing that he was **"temporally**" stuck with** "the living frill in pink."**

"Kori, I believe this is yours" Jenny said once she knew Kara was with Robin Kori looked up to see Jenny handing her a silk box. "Don't just stand there you minx, open it."

She opened it, inside was a silver chain with a shining crystal on it. Jenny, Tory and Abby picked up their own boxes and put on their chains,

The she noticed Raven and Karen they wore a bracelet on their left wrist with a small crystal on it.

They made their way to the limo's Bruce had hired. Jenny, Aaron, Raven and Bb would take the white one along with Kori and Drake. While the rest, took the black ones.

Kori had been quite upset that Bruce wasn't there but he said he'd see her at the dinner party so it wasn't that bad.

They got in their cars and made their way to Bruce's personal restaurant. As soon as she got out of the car she heard and saw people running up to her,

"Kori!" she turned to meet her adoptive father running up to her with a very nicely dress woman by his side. "Is that. - "No I couldn't be could it? -

"Diana? - Oh my god Diana!"

Diana moved to hug Kori "long time no see." The rest of the grope looked at her in shock "Diana as in Wonder Woman?" Bb asked stunned Cyborg who nodded.

"Oh where are my manors Diana meet Robin, Supergirl, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Beast boy and Raven."

Wonder woman sent a knowing look to raven that the others didn't see. "Of course you know Jenny, Tory, Abby, Aaron, Josh, Henry and Drake" Kori finished while panting.

"Great to see you again kids"

The fourteen teens followed Diana to their seats at the dinner table. Bruce didn't sit at the head of the table Kori did her rightful place (at least till her birthdays over.) dinner passed unbelievably quickly their conscious telling them _"don't get drunk still got the Birthday bash get to"_

Finally the teens huddled together while the adults made their way two the concert hall where Kori's party was being held.

"Do your thing girls" Karen said

Raven and Kori healed hands and connected their powers, when the red and black orb disappeared all of them were wearing normal clothes.

"Perfect" they stated

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KORI"**

Was the first thing when they reached the hall Kori just said on thing over?

"Thank you- thank you-

That was all people let her say, so Drake and Diana pushed The Crystals on stage.

"Thank you once again! Know I get the felling my boyfriend booked me and my friends as the band, so we're not gonna leave you hanging!"

The girls started playing full force just like at the club.

"She shut you out.

What'd you do to deserve this?

She shut you out

She put you out of service"

Did she think you take this lying down?

Does she think you like playin' the clown?

I'd never shut you out.

You gotta believe me

I'd never shut you out.

You're all I need.

Baby, can't you see?

Did she think you'd take this lying down?

Does she think you like playin' the clown?

She shut you out.

She put you out of service

I'd never shut you out.

You gotta believe me

Baby, don't you see?

Don't shut me out

Don't shut me out.

I know you need me

Boy don't shut me out

You gotta believe, that you

Shouldn't shut me out

Do you think you can take the pain away?

Did it always hurt or was it far away?

Don't shut me out.

I know you need me

Boy don't shut me out

You gotta believe, that you

Shouldn't shut me out.

People were clapping like mad; Robin felt uneasy who that song about?

"_Hold that thought next song's playing"_

You think she's got

So much solicitation

I think she's just

I need of medication

Why'd you pick?

Her instead of me

When she's in so much

Need of therapy?

What's she got that I don't have?

What's she giving that I can't?

How did she become your girl?

Instead of

Me?

How'd you pick?

Her instead of me did she

Finally get her therapy?

What's she got that?

I can't give?

What'd you want that

She has got?

-...

"_Ok that is defiantly about you" _

"**No duh! Great now I missed the end!"**

**.:. Kori's POV.**

After a while Henry, Aaron and Josh took the Mic saying I needed to relax on my birthday.

I sat down at a table on Jenny's lap, taking a sip of her whiskey.

People came up to me a congratulated Bruce and me telling him he had raised a lovely young lady.

At around 5:30am I can safely say I was utterly and completely hammered, plus I was making out with some guy who was apparently Richard.

_Wired_

We haven kissed since the ice-cream shop thing. The boy's driving me insane.

But y mind keeps telling me,

"_Hush up and enjoy the time, sanity or not its love."_

After a while we come up for air, and I spot my boyfriend looking as hammered as I feel.

Oh no! On no! Some idiot just passed me the bottle of whiskey! Guess whom Beast boy!

I'm walking around till Jenny hits me begging for a drink. Wait- is that- no way Bruce is making out with Diana, oh my god!

Ok I officially don't like being drunk. Wait whom my talking to?

_Me I'm listening._

That's nice what should I do?

_Finish the bottle in your hand_

**No get your friends**

It's her birthday!

**She's the level-headed one! **

So?

**Think of logic, responsibility, and adulthood**

Oh for the love of- screw logic responsibility and adulthood

Wow I'm having a devil angel moment here

**Drink**

NO!

**Drink **

NO!

**Drink**

NO!

"STOP YELLING!" Oh my god did I say that out-loud.

That's it IV had it!

**.:. General POV.:**

Early that morning Alfred woke up to find a floor full of teens Master Bruce and Ms Diana propped on the couch and a very worn out Miss Anders next to Miss Gray and Miss Roth both covered by large banner with the words _Happy Birthday Kori _on it


	10. Chapter 10 Love, Pain, Unexpected

**Love, Pain, Unexpected.**

Kori sat in the middle of a fluffy white rug surrounded by empty sleeping bags, tears running down her cheeks, she and Drake had just had a big fight they were watching the tape some one had sent her from the party. Everything was fine until the end, which showed her kissing Robin, Kara kissing Drake and so on.

So there they were all in different parts of the manor, friends upset with friends, boyfriends upset with girlfriends…

And there she was sitting alone in tears thinking about the way things had ended up.

_**Flashback**_

"_I can't believe you kissed him!" Drake yelled _

"_**I was hammered!" Kori yelled back **_

"_That doesn't make it ok!" _

"_**You are one hell of a hypocrite you kissed Superbitch!" **_

_1º she kissed me and 2º maybe if you where with me I wouldn't have been alone with her!" _

"_**Fine! Whatever! Why not Jenny or someone, why Kara?"**_

"_I don't know! She was just there!"_

"_**I hate her guts and you decide to kiss her!"**_

"_Why did you kiss Robin!"_

"_**I don't know I was hammered and he was there!"**_

"_Now who's the hypocrite?"_

"_**I hate you!" **_

"_Well maybe we should brake up if you hate me so much!"_

"**_Fine then!"_**

"_Fine!"_

"_**FINE!"**_

Then she left before she lost control leaving and enraged Drake behind, little did her now her friends just finished having the same conversation with their boyfriends.

She smiled when saw her box full of presents from her friends. Raven had gotten her a small amount of book which she loved, they were dark and mysterious she even had some spell books so she could try out her powers.

BB gave her twenty games for her game-station.

Cyborg had made her a car (convertible thanks to Bruce's funding) it was small but totally cute light red with the letter "N" on the wheels.

Abby and Henry ad given her a new cell phone and laptop both sky blue and silver.

Tory and Josh the keys to a new summer house in L.A.

Karen had got her some new CD's and a video camera. The of course Kara booked free salon trips and

Robin being all work and no play since the two kisses they shared he got her a training kit and a new communicator.

Then her now ex-boyfriend had given her two promise ring witch she through to the floor 30 minutes ago.

Finally Jenny had given her a Puppy! Kori had named her Crystal. That came with a small book the first paragraph told her the book was gonna be really good it read…

_The Dalmatian is a distinctively spotted dog; poised and alert; strong, muscular and active; free of shyness; intelligent in expression. He is capable of great endurance, combined with speed. A friendly, outgoing dog, he will make an excellent companion for anyone who has the time to exercise and train him. He will bond very closely with his owner, more so than other breeds and will exhibit separation anxiety when left alone. Dalmatian puppies are born all white and begin to develop their spots by ten to fourteen days.  
_

"Hey Kori." Abby, Jenny, Karen, Tory and Raven said together as they made their way to sit on their sleeping bags around Kori.

"Hey girls how are you?" she asked

"Well considering the fact that we made out with each others boyfriends last night we're cool." Tory said

"That's nice." Kori said absentmindedly. "Oh…Kori what's up?" Jenny asked and hugged her when she broke into sobs.

"I…D-Drake…and I-I broke u-up." She said between sobs. The girls gasped so she told them everything that happened.

"Kori I don't wanna bring you down more but, what happens if you lose control." Bee asked.

Kori stopped crying and looked up at Bee pure shock on her face. "I-I don't know, omigod w-hat I-if I lose control!"

"You wont I will train you one emotion at a time." Raven said cutting in. "Omigod Rae I love you" Kori said jumping up and hugging her.

_**.:.Later.:.**_

"Kori, there is someone one the phone for you." Alfred said from the door way.

"Thanks Alfred…hey you called me Kori!" Alfred only smiled and gave her the phone.

"**Hello"**

"_Hi, I'm looking for Kori Anders leader of the Jade Crystals._

"**_Yes, this is she,"_**

"_Kori? It's me Alex"_

"_**Im sorry, Alex?"**_

"_Cartwright! Duh"_

"_**Ohmigod Alex Im so sorry I didn't recognize you!"**_

"_Ha-ha no duh,"_

"_**How you been, where are you, what's up?"**_

"_Chill, Im fine in gotham, I need to talk to you." _

"_**What are you doing in gotham, why do you need to talk to me?"**_

"_Id rather tell you in person"_

"_**Ok when?"**_

"_How bout now open the door"_

And with that Alex ended the call and the door bell rung; Kori (who opened it) smiled upon seeing a tall, muscular, black haired green eyed heartthrob Alex Cartwright

"Alex." Kori said throwing her arms around him.

"Kori, still as cute as ever" Alex smiled automatically putting his arms around her small waist.

_**.:.At the dinner table.:.**_

The Titans, Kori and Alex sat at the table with Bruce and Diana, (Aaron, Josh, Henry and Drake had already left.)

"So Alex, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Bruce asked from the head of the table. Alex nodded then started, "well, it all started when I was cleaning out the –

"Wait you cleaning say it isn't so!" Kori said in a fake mocking voice gaining laughter from everyone at table.

"A lot has changed since you lived with me Kor." Alex said hitting her playfully on the arm. "Anyway as I was saying, I was **cleaning** out the attic when I spotted a box marked **_Alex and Kori _**it was full of pictures of Kori and myself then I found this."

He passed Kori a CD, with a picture in the middle of herself and Alex with his arms around her from the back; she opened it and took out the paper that read:

_Alex Cartwright and Kori Anders, show their truly touching friendship, in this heartfelt album: "Sugar Rush" their first but surely not last CD to go platinum._

She flipped through the pages till she found what she was looking for.

"_**Ask Me"**_

**Performed by Alex Cartwright and Kori Anders**

**Written by Alex Cartwright and Kori Anders**

**From album _Sugar Rush_**

**Cartwright Records **

"**Friends Forever"**

**Performed by _Alex Cartwright and Kori Anders_**

**Written by Kori Anders**

**From album _Sugar Rush_**

**Cartwright Records **

"**Lost Time"**

**Written by Alex Cartwright **

**From album _Heart Stopper _**

**Cartwright Records **

"Ohmigod" was all Kori could say, she hadn't forgotten but to see it now was just incredible. She passed it round the table, smiling slightly at the gasps from the titans; she had forgotten they were there.

"Mister Cartwright your father is on the phone for you." Alfred told Alex who got up taking the phone with him.

"Kori we didn't know you performed!" Cyborg said pure shock in his voice.

"Told ya she was good!" Abby and Tory said simultaneously.

"Mister Wayne, my dad will be coming over later to have a few words with you." Alex told him as he sat down again.

Bruce nodded and left the table with Diana.

"So Alex, did you just come to show me this and nothing more?" Kori asked a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Now, now Kori you know I could never do that, I came for another reason but my father wants to be the one to tell you."

"Okay fine." Kori said then pouted, Alex laughed at her.

"So how's your life been lately Kor?"

"Well I broke up with your brother earlier today." Kori said in a very calm tone.

Alex smiled at the gasps from the Titans.

"Drake's you're brother?" Raven asked. "Step brother actually on my mothers side I'm two months older than him." He turned back to Kori "hate to say it but I knew you wouldn't last with him,"

"Oh and why not?" laughter in her voice though she tried to hide it.

"Well most likely because he's a self-centered, egomaniac, so tidy it's freaky not to mention he's a loser." Alex finished taking in air before asking,

"So anything more that I missed?"

"Um…well you missed my birthday"

Alex felt the room stiffen at the word Birthday but shrugged it off.

"I know and I'm sorry but I was on holiday speaking of which"

Alex pulled out a velvet box and handed it to Kori, happy late birthday Kori.

Kori opened the box and gasped when she picked up a silver bracelet, with three charms a crystal, microphone and a heart with a small inscription she could barely make out on the back that read…

_Kori, I hope this brings you as much luck as you brought me, and I also hope you know your friendship means the world to me. _

_With love forever Alex_

_Xxxx_

"I-It's beautiful, thank you so much!" Kori said hugging him again, this time making Robin more jealous than before.

**.:.Two hours later.:.**

Michael Cartwright walked in to the Bruce Wayne's office and didn't come out for two hours, shouting could be heard but no one dared go in to disrobe them, it wasn't till 11:30 on the dot did they come out.

"Kori, my dear" Mr. Cartwright smiled at her while she put down her book.

"Mr. Cartwright, it's great I mean really great to see you but, what are you doing here?" Kori asked after hugging him.

"Ah…well I've come to make you an offer Bruce has **finally **given me permission to ask." Mr. Cartwright said turning to Alex, "it concerns both of you."

"What's up?" Alex and Kori asked simultaneously.

"Well…

**A/N: Sorry, so sorry bout the cliffy I thought it'd be fun.**


	11. Chapter 11 Record deals, Kisses and Ivy?

**Record deals, Kisses and Ivy?**

"_First off Cartwright Records wants Kori back, to be blunt the studio has been going down hill since you left. Kori we need you to renew your contract and we could like you and Alex to promote the presidents world peace benefit by doing a concert, you playing your own songs if you wish." Mr. Cartwright told her looking rather flushed._

"You want me to reinstate my contract with Cartwright records? Then do a befit concert with Alex in L.A." Kori asked.

"Yes Kori that's exactly what I wanted, of course it's your decision you will not me forced." Mr. Cartwright told her.

"But what about my powers? The Titans, the crystals, the city need me." She didn't know why she was arguing this was her dream.

"I think it's a great idea, you could stay in the pent house you got for your birthday! And we could stay with you a couple of weeks! Tory chirped from the carpet.

Before anyone could respond the alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" BB asked getting up off the floor.

"It's the intruder alert, the whole manors going to lockdown in," Kori looked at her watch "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now. Nothing can get in or out we're stuck in this room."

"We have to get out of here."

Bb nodded and Kori hit the button on her arm guard so she was wearing her uniform and ordered the Titans to do the same _(the crystals do not have powers only Alex and Jenny do) _

Just as they changed into their uniforms the left side of the room collapsed and there stood

Slade, the brotherhood of evil, joker, ivy and god knows who else.

"Remember we came for the girl. Only the girl."

"No one move until I say!" Both Nightblaze and Ivy ordered simultaneously

Ivy took after Nightblaze. After what seemed like hours they were still fighting, all attention pulled to them, Kori was fighting but Ivy was dodging everything and mocking her,

"I see Robin's found himself a girl." Ivy said

"How does that feel? Knowing he'll never love you."

_How does she know so much about me? _Kori asked herself as Ivy kicked her.

"Why does he play so hard to get?" Ivy sneered, "No matter what you do, he'll never love you."

"You've been reading too many romance stories, Nightblaze. He never loved you,

You just think he did. You can stay on the floor if you like-I'll really give you something to cry about." The threat wasn't empty. She meant it. "That piece of dirt means more to him than you. You're just gross and vile." she stepped closer to her watching in amusement as Kori's eyes got that familiar red glimmer.

"Shut up!" Kori yelled trying to kick her.

"No. he doesn't love you, never has, never will!" Ivy sneered again.

"You're wrong."

"Wrong am I? Then why is he with her Miss Anders? Why her and not you?"

By this time Kori had fallen to her knees, hands on her head. Eyes bright red her orb soon followed.

Her hair was slowly turning red again. _"Drake's not here! I'm gonna kill some on." _Kori thought to herself.

Raven used her magic to protect everyone and would not let them out.

She sat down on the floor and started to concentrate. "Raven do you think this is really the time to meditate?" Robin asked her very annoyed about Ivy.

"Robin you have no idea how perfect the time is! Now shut up so I can help her." Raven snapped. Then started to meditate,

"**Kori, listen."**

"_Raven?" _

"**Yes it's me now listen, fight this!" **

"_I can't. I just can't"_

"**You can we spent too much time training for you not to be able to!"**

"_But I-I… _

"**Kori concentrate on one emotion I know it's hard. But you have to trust me."**

"_Okay." _

"**Good now concentrate on your anger and use it against ivy not Kara! "**

"Right!"

Kori closed her eyes and focused all her anger towards Kara, Drake, Robin, Ivy and just everyone. She opened one eye to find a red starbolt in her hand, draining the power from the orb around her.

Kori smiled to herself. "Aw, baby finally decided to get up? Good!" Ivy drawled running to punch her again.

Kori dodged it starbolt still in her hand, she was having fun! Weird!

"_Jump, kick, punch, spin, starbolt."_

"_Who knew kicking Ivy's butt would be so fun." _Kori thought to herself, Making Raven smile.

The Titans watched Kori in awe as she took Ivy. Kori turned to them smiled and said their favorite words, "TITANS GO!"

As the Titans attacked their enemies Kori made her way to badly hurt Ivy, she stood over her a smirking slightly, "Tell your boss that if her wants me, he has to come get me himself."

: .Hours later:

Kori sat at her desk in her personal study. She still couldn't understand how every single bad guy had just disappeared leaving the Titans in mid punch. _I'm gonna turn into a female Robin if I keep obsessing._ Robin! She still didn't know his feelings towards her but, what happened after the fight really gave her an idea.

_**Flash-back **_

_The bad guys had disappeared, and everyone made their way to hug a now red-haired and green eyed Kori, the heat of her eyes had dissolved her contact lenses for the millionth time._

"_Kori that was great!" everyone in the room shouted. _

"_Thanks guys. Oh- and Rae?" Kori turned to her best friend and smiled. "Yeah Kori?" Raven asked anticipating the answer._

"_Thanks for having my back." _

"_Any time." Raven hugged her (much to the titan's surprise)_

"_Kori a word please?" Kori turned and saw Robin motioning to the door, remembering everything that Ivy said she took a deep breath and nodded._

"_What's up?" _

"_The sky."_

"_Ha-ha I noticed."  
_

_That's when he did it. Richard took hold of Kori's waist pulling her closer to him, he kissed her a deep and passionate kiss of love and longing. A kiss Kori would remember forever, that's when Kori decided Ivy was wrong, Richard did love her he just didn't know how to show it._

_So she would make him, she would live her lifetime dream and make Robin see how much he needed her when she wasn't there. _

"_Hello L.A. Kori's back." She thought to herself as she pulled away from the kiss._


	12. A Slow Show and Silly Reporters

"Spin left, clap! Now right, move to the left! Alex grab her before she falls!" Miss Clarke their dance instructor yelled at the frustrated pair.

"Kori Anders! Will you please stop giggling and spin to the left!"

"Miss Clarke, can we please try this with music? Please!" Kori begged

"Kor, you sound like a baby!" Alex laughed and Kori kit him playfully in the arm.

"Kori! Your first Cue music!"

Kori took her place, on the left side of the stage. She didn't even notice her friends had come in to watch.

* * *

(Kori)

She told me

She thinks your fine!

She told me

It's just a matter of time!

She told me

She'll get you someday!

But I told her

Not if I have something to say!

'Cause you're

My kind of guy

Yes, you're

My kind of guy

My friends tell me I'm high!

But you're just

My kind of guy!

She told me

I'd better get away!

She told me

You hers and that's the way!

She told me

She saw you first!

But I told her

I'll get the fist kiss

'Cause you're

My kind of guy

Yeah, you're

My kind of guy!

* * *

"STOP!" Miss Clarke yelled over the music, " Kori dear that was wonderful, but we really should get going Alex was called away ten minutes into your song, the concert starts in a hour, so off you go get ready!"

"Kori's stopped halfway down the hall, by Alison her stylist. "In her Kori hurry we're late!"

Kori changes into a white off the shoulder silk shirt black hip-huggers with green beads and white hooker heels _(A/N: I'm sorry but I just love them!) _Her hair hitch now had purple streaks was in a very neat French twist with two pieces of purple hair on each side of her face. Her make-up was light but very noticeable She looked incredible.

"You look great Kori!" Alex said happily putting his arm around her waist.

"Not to bad yourself, Alex." Kori smirked "then again I always did look better."

"You wish!"

"Show time!"

"Lets do this!"

Alex and Kori walked out onto the stage, smiling as fans shouted their names. The lights where really bright, if they weren't so good at it, it would have blinded them. They took their places and two spotlights landed on them**_ (A/n: ok this is the part where, I only give you clips of the songs they sing through out the concert.)

* * *

_**

**(Kori)**

**Shout out to my**

**Home-girls**

**Shout-out to my **

**Friends**

**(Alex)**

**Shout out to the **

**Ones who love me **

**On those I depend**

**(Kori)**

**Shout out to the**

**Girls out there **

**Who buy their own**

**Diamond rings**

**(Alex)**

**Shout-out out to**

**Brothers I'm with you till the end

* * *

**

_(Alex)_

_You told me _

_It's over _

_I just didn't believe you _

_You told me _

_I'm a pushover _

_I just want to be _

_With you_

_(Kori)_

_Then I saw you _

_You where with her _

_And all I have to say is _

_Whatever _

_Whatever, whatever _

_All I have to say is whatever

* * *

_

**_(Kori)_**

**_You're a tornado _**

**_Blowing through my heart _**

**_You're a tornado_**

**_You can't finish what you start _**

**_(Alex) you wreak everything_**

**_In you're path _**

**_Think you'll have the _**

**_Very last laugh_**

**_(Kori) _**

**_You're a tornado _**

**_Your blowing me away-

* * *

_**

_(Kori solo) _

_Ooh la la la _

_Ooh la la la la _

_I said _

_Ooh la la la _

_Ooh la la la la_

_That's what I say _

_Every time _

_He looks my way _

_I say _

_Gimme some of that _

_Ooh la la la la _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Ooh la la la

* * *

_

**(Alex solo) **

**Let's run away **

**Someplace that's **

**Worm all day **

**I'll make it worth you're while **

**If you stay **

**I said **

**Let's run away **

**Throw all our cares away **

**They can't tell us **

**What to do **

**This time it's just you and me **

**

* * *

**

**_I don't see how _**

**_We could have drifted so apart_**

**_Seems like just yesterday _**

**_You were calling me baby _**

**_Now I'm alone _**

**_And I can't help crying _**

**_Do over baby _**

**_I want a do over _**

'**_Cause I'm not ready _**

**_To let you go-_**

_**

* * *

**_

The show went slower unlike the others Kori had done, she smiled at Robin as she walked off stage.

"Hey!" She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Kori, you were amazing." Robin said.

"Thanks, anyway I'll see you later, I've got to get changed."

"Right the press."

Kori groaned and kissed him, then quickly pulled away when his real girlfriend came around the corner.

Alex had his arm around Kara' s waist; he smiled sheepishly at Kori before removing it.

"Hey Kor." Alex said

"Hey ready to meat the press."

"No."

"Good, lets go!"

Kori and Alex followed Mr. Cartwright into a big room where reporters were occupying twenty chairs; the trio took their places at the table in front of them.

"Let the games begin!" Mr. Cartwright said rather loudly.

And the games started reporters jumped out of their seats begging to ask questions.

"**Miss Anders!" **

"Uh...yeah?"

"**_How does it feel to be back with Cartwright Records?" _**

"Oh...well it's great! A dream come true (kinda.)"

Miss Anders, Mr. Cartwright are you two together!"

**(Please, let her be talking about Alex!)**

"No we're not together just good friends." Alex told her.

"Would you consider dating?"

Alex opened his moth to answer but Kori cut in,

"I personally think that us being together would destroy our friendship, something we both cherish."

"You read my mind." Alex whispered

"Yep anyway come on." Kori whispered back

With that Kori got up from her seat pulling Alex with her they both slipped passed the guard (using Kori's powers)

Once they were safe from reporters, the bust out laughing. "What's funny?" Kori and Alex stopped laughing and turned around coming face to face with...

(A/n sorry bout the slow update!)


	13. Chapter 13 Caprured!

**Captured!**

"Ivy! What are you doing here?" Kori asked when she noticed that ivy still had cuts on her face from the last time they fought.

"Well, well, well little miss Kori's back in the music world." Ivy mocked her. "to bad you cant sing!"

Before Kori could contradicted she was kicked in the stomach with incredible force. That's when she heard it, That sound. She had once loved it but now it only brought her pain. Kori looked up Drake was standing above her laughing.

"How could you!" Kori screamed at him. "Alls fair in love and war." Was the only thing Drake said to her.

He grabbed her by her hair and handed her over to ivy. "take her I'll take him." Drake said as he kicked his brother onto his back.

Alex was hurt having no actual powers to speak of he had no way to defend himself, so Drake could kick and punch him all he wanted Alex was stuck.

Drake/Red X grabbed Alex the same way he had grabbed Kori (by his hair) and handed him over to the Joker. "take them while I fined the demon." Joker nodded so Drake set off.

Raven was sitting alone in Kori's dressing room backstage she had gotten a note from Kori that read…

_Raven, _

_I think something strange is gong to happen after the press thing meet me in my dressing room in 10 minutes okay?_

_Love Kori._

This stuck Raven as strange if Kori wanted something wouldn't she have used her powers to tell her? What was going on?

Since when did Kori act like-

Ravens thoughts were disrupted when a loud slam was heard through out the room. "Kori is that you?" Raven got no reply so stood up with a sigh.

But when she saw Drake in front of the door her sigh was more like a gasp.

"Drake what are you-

Drake cut her off. "cut the crap Rae I'm not stupid I know you just read my mined."

Which of course was perfectly true, but Raven decided to play dumb.

"Drake what are you talking about, I didn't read anything!" Raven made a move to escape but Drake grabbed her (he seems to do a lot of grabbing don'tcha think?) by the arm and Raven instantly fell to the floor he had drained her powers. Her life force!

"Dr-drake…where…are…K-kori…and…Alex…" Raven gasped for air between words she could barely move let alone breath.

"Oh their fine really, I wouldn't worry you'll be with them soon." Drake laughed mercilessly at the look on Ravens face.

He picked her up bridle-style and disappeared with her in his arms.

Drake and Raven reappeared at Boss Zucco's HQ. Drake smirked when he noticed Kori and Alex were stuck inside a glass compartment, there was no way in or out unless you being pushed. Drake knew this as a fact, why? Because he invented it. He was the reason Boss Zucco was going to get away with this. He was the reason Raven, Alex and Kori were going to die, and he could do nothing but watch it all happen, with a small smile on his face.

Drake smirked and pushed Raven in with his ex-girlfriend, and his step-brother.

Raven fell to the floor at Alex's feet not even able to move around. But she did however notice that Kori was as weak as she was if not worse. Raven

really hated Drake right now.

"Kori-come on Kori wake up!!" Raven recognized Alex's voice. Kori was obviously out for the count. And Raven was just about ready to join her, but before she did Raven used her last bit of strength to wake Kori up, then promptly passed out.

Kori sat up and looked around "what the hell?" Once she saw Alex she calmed down a bit, but she was fully stressed again when she saw Raven unconscious on the floor.

"Alex what the hell happened?" Kori was practically crying at the sight of her friends.

"It was Drake, ivy, and some dude with a really creepy face!"

"Joker!"

"No Kori I'm not joking!"

despite the situation Kori smiled it really must be nice to not be a superhero. "Where are we?- wait…what? DRAKE? What do you mean it was Drake?"

Alex opened his mouth to answer but Kori held up a hand, suddenly images of what had happened popped back into her head.

She gasped "Drake! Oh…my…Tamaran!"(sp?) Kori yelled using an expression she hadn't used in years.

"but, it's, Drake he would never do that!"

"Oh but he has!" a strange voice came out from the darkness. "who's there! Show yourself!" Kori screamed.

At her order a tall but old man came out from them shadows, Boss Zucco stood in front of her!

"It's very nice of you to join us Miss Anders, or should I say Miss Wayne?" Zucco smirked at her.

"Well, I didn't have much choice did I?" Kori said while shooting glances at Raven's unconscious form.

"What did you do to her!" she yelled.

"**_I_** didn't do anything to our dear demon child, but maybe you should ask Drake."

Just as Zucco said this Drake stepped out of the shadows Kori noticed something for the first time, Drakes eyes. They weren't his normal eyes, for some reason he looked slightly dazed, and in pain as if he was fighting with something inside him.

**A.N: Thank you all for your patients, I know it's been a really long time but I've bee really busy, so sorry! Please R&R. **

**(sorry it's so short!)**

**And for all those who are wondering I will be posting new chapters really soon!!!**

**to:**

'**welcome to the dark side'**

**and 'purely Charmed'**


End file.
